


Nights Like These

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Robert and Joseph's Messy Romance [5]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mary Consents to Robert and Joseph Dating, No Cult Ending, Robert and Joseph are Secretly Dating, Sort of Getting Caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "It was night, all their dates were at night. Much easier to avoid people, they just made sure they cleared with Mary so she would be home with the kids. Some nights, Robert hung out with Mary, but nights like these were the ones he went on secret dates with Joseph."Robert and Joseph go on one of their secret dates, talk casually, and get caught without realizing.Comes after Defy Expectations and before Go Home.





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> I have two long stories I want to write, one for these two and one for SNK, but they're both so long and I'm kind of winging them, it's hard. So I wrote this instead.
> 
> Also, enbysaurus_rex told me about bush patrol and both the t-shirts referenced. When they told me about the one Joseph is actually wearing, I immediately thought of Craig.

“I’m not going out with you if you’re wearing that shirt,” Robert said upon seeing Joseph’s attire. He was wearing cargo shorts instead of khakis, and had on a black shirt that said “Jesus saves bro” in huge white letter. He knew that shirt, it was a birthday present from Craig.

“I guess we’re not going out then,” Joseph said with a mock, heavy sigh, going to close the door.

“Alright, alright, I was kidding,” Robert rushed out, earning a smile from Joseph.

“Let’s go then,” Joseph said, leaving his house and locking the door behind him.

It was night, all their dates were at night. Much easier to avoid people, they just made sure they cleared with Mary so she would be home with the kids. Some nights, Robert hung out with Mary, but nights like these were the ones he went on secret dates with Joseph.

They bumped up against one another, grasping each other’s hands. Robert startled a bit when Joseph suddenly shivered, smirking slightly. 

“Maybe you should have changed your shirt,” he said. “Or at least grabbed a jacket.”

“I’m fine,” Joseph attested.

“Bull,” Robert said, nudging him along. “We’ll take a detour to my house, I’m sure I got something for you to wear.”

They made the short distance to Robert’s place, and as soon as his door opened, a very excited Betsy came to greet them. Joseph smiled and knelt down to scratch the dog, getting her butt, her belly, behind her ears, smiling as she panted excitedly.

On their first actual date, both of them deciding that the first night didn’t count, Robert had brought Joseph back to his house, where he met Betsy in person. Joseph admitted to having not believed Robert when he said he had a "vicious pitbull", and the two of them immediately took to each other.

Joseph lifted up the small dog, following Robert through his house. Once they got to Robert’s room, Joseph situated himself on the bed, continued to pet Betsy. Robert was going through his messy closet, obviously looking for something.

He eventually seemed to find what he was looking for and shut his closet, handing the garment to Joseph. It was an old, blue sweater.

“I haven't worn that in forever,” Robert said. “But it seems like it would suit you. More so than that shirt anyway.”

Joseph raised an eyebrow, lifting up Betsy and setting her beside him so he could pull the sweater on. “How so?”

“It’s bright blue,” Robert said. “You can’t do muted colors.”

“Would you have preferred I wore the white shirt that says ‘prayer: the world’s greatest wireless connection’ with a wifi sign all in pink?” Joseph asked.

“That would almost be preferable,” Robert agreed. He smiled slightly when Joseph stood, helping him straighten out the sweater.

The scent of whiskey and tobacco blanketed Joseph once it was situated on his torso, and he smiled as well.

“What are you smiling about?” Robert asked.

“It smells like you,” Joseph said, startling Robert. He certainly wasn’t expecting that.

“Well, you can keep it if you want,” Robert offered.

“Are you sure?” Joseph asked.

Robert nodded. “Like I said, I haven't worn the thing in years.”

Joseph nodded slowly, but then gave a quick pat on Betsy’s head. “See you later.”

Betsy barked appreciatively and Joseph and Robert headed out.

There first stop was to go to the movies; there was a movie that Robert knew Joseph wanted to see, and while feel-good movies certainly weren’t his style, a dark movie theater was always a good way for them to keep their cover, and Robert was willing to do the things Joseph wanted to do, knowing full well that Joseph did the same for him.

They walked into the proper theater and sat up the back; at this time of night there was barely anybody going to the movies and it seemed as if only a group of kids were sitting down the bottom. They’d be fine.

Robert watched the movie with mild interest, though he usually let his gaze fall on Joseph instead. He looked so happy, Robert smiled. He took Joseph’s hand, and Joseph gave a light squeeze, his other hand shoved into a tub of popcorn.

Once the movie was over, they sat through the credits, barely noticing the group of kids leave. Apparently Joseph also enjoyed sitting through movie credits, which Robert appreciated. Partway through the credits, they gave each other a quick kiss, smiling at the screen when they pulled away again.

Once the credits were over and the lights truly came on, they left, ditching their popcorn bucket and holding hands once they hit the cool night air again. They walked in silence, which Robert also appreciated. It let him think, and he found himself thinking about their first official date.

It was similar to this, but with a lot more talking. Robert spoke briefly of his daughter, and mentioned that his wife had died, but left it at that, and thankfully, Joseph did not push further.

Joseph was much more talkative, explaining his life before the cul-de-sac in greater detail. He talked about how his dad used his religion as a way to backup his homophobic beliefs, and how Joseph had believed it for so long, and so he married Mary and started his family.

But when he worked at different churches, accepting ones, he slowly came to realize it wasn’t God that homophobic, it was his dad. But by then it was too late.

But at the very least, he now worked at another accepting church, and he had a good network of people, and he had Robert. Robert felt bad, but he could tell Joseph didn’t want him to, and so he kept the sentiment to himself. He knew better than to make any mention of a divorce; he knew Joseph feared losing his job, and it always fell into either an argument or an anxiety attack. Robert didn't want any of that tonight.

They ended up at the same pizza parlor they always did, ordering two slices of Hawaiian and sitting outside. Once they were situated on the curb, slices in hand, Robert broke the silence. He was always the one to break the silence, Joseph respecting his want for quiet until the time was right.

“I almost feel like I should apologize for the fact we’re always eating shitty pizza,” Robert said.

“Let me be real for a second,” Joseph said, hand over his mouth to hide the chewed food. He swallowed before continuing. “I am a youth minister. We live on bad pizza and powdered lemonade.”

Robert regarded him strangely. “Really?”

Joseph nodded.

“Do you eat anything healthy?” Robert asked. “You’re always baking, too. With your figure, I thought you must eat healthy, or work out, or something.”

“Says you,” Joseph said. “Your diet consists of pizza, alcohol, and cigarettes, and you’re doing pretty alright.”

He wasn't entirely wrong when it came to Robert's physical body, although Robert had certainly been better both physically and mentally. He decided that was a tale for another day.

“Granted,” Robert said, taking another bite of his pizza. “Any other weird minister stories you have?”

Joseph chewed thoughtfully, and then smiled.

“You’ll get a kick out of this,” he said. “During the dance on the last day of church camp, I have to take shifts for bush patrol.”

“What’s bush patrol?” Robert asked, intrigued.

“It’s when you check the bushes to make sure no teenagers are having sex in them,” Joseph explained, causing Robert to choke on pineapple and cheese.

Joseph immediately moved to his side, rubbing his back.

“Are you ok?” he asked, obviously concerned.

Robert nodded, hitting his chest with his fist and forcing himself to breath in, coughing as he exhaled. Eventually, the coughing subsided, and he was fine.

“That is…” Robert cleared his throat. “Not what I was expecting.”

Joseph smiled now that Robert was ok. “Yeah people are usually surprised by that one.”

Deciding it was probably best they ate in silence after Robert nearly dying, Joseph remained silent, and the two of them finished up their pizza in quiet. Once they were done, they ditched their paper plates and began to walk hand in hand down the sidewalk to return to Robert’s house. Joseph unapologetically walked through the door, Robert following not far behind.

Once they were inside, Joseph pulled him into a kiss. Behind closed doors they could kiss longer, deeper, without the fear of being seen. They pulled each other close, stumbling slightly as they walked through the living room. When they both toppled over, Robert falling on top of Joseph, they realized it was probably best that they save the make outs for when they got to the bedroom or risk toppling over more clutter.

Robert went to get up, but Joseph wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back down. Robert accepted the kiss, shifting slightly so he could pin Joseph to the floor.

They would take things as slowly as they could.

The next time Robert saw Joseph, he was back in his standard pink polo and khakis, but this time, a blue sweater was tied around his neck, draped over his back almost like a cape.

“Yo dude, what’s up with the sweater?” Craig asked, standing by the grill Joseph was working at.

“Just in case I get cold,” Joseph said. “It was a very thoughtful gift from someone important to me.”

“Wow, you’re lucky dude,” Craig said, waving over his twins to get their food.

Robert was hesitant to admit the way his heart stuttered when he heard the smile in Joseph’s voice. “Yeah, I am.”

\----

_ Hey _

_ Hey come on _

_ Wake your ass up _

_ Ernest _

_ ERNEST HEMINGWAY _

_ GET UP _

Eventually, the incessant buzzing did wake Ernest, and he turned to look at his clock. Who the hell was awake and texting him at midnight?

Granted, Ernest had fallen asleep on top of his math book, but that was besides the point.

He shifted, joints protesting from the position he had fallen asleep in, and he picked up his phone, squinting at the bright white of the screen. He didn’t even have to look at the name to realize it was Lucien.

_ Ernest: What do you want? _

_ Lucien: You will not believe what I saw _

_ Lucien: Luckily I have receipts _

Ernest eyes his phone oddly, typing out a response.

_ Ernest: What? _

A picture came through with Lucien’s caption saying “Was at the movies”.

Ernest’s eyes widened impossibly when he saw the picture.

_ Ernest: No _

_ Ernest: No way _

_ Ernest: You photoshopped this _

_ Ernest: This is not real _

_ Ernest: There is no way Robert and Joseph made out in a theater _

_ Lucien: Well they didn’t make out _

_ Lucien: But they kissed _

Ernest could not believe what he was looking at. Robert and Joseph barely seemed like they could get along, let alone date or whatever. Plus Joseph had, like, a wife and children.

_ Ernest: Am I dreaming this? _

_ Lucien: No dumbass _

_ Ernest: wtf _

_ Ernest: What do we do with this information? _

_ Lucien: I wasn’t really going to do anything honestly _

_ Ernest: But isn’t Joseph you know… _

_ Ernest: Married????? _

_ Lucien: Listen, neither us nor our dads need to get involved here _

_ Ernest: Then why did you send me the damn pic?!?! _

_ Lucien: I needed someone else to know _

_ Lucien: My friends don’t understand the gravity of the situation _

_ Ernest: You’re the worst _

_ Lucien: Thanks _

Ernest flopped back onto his bed, kicking his math book to the floor. He was still convinced he was dreaming.

Boy, was the next day shocking for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that one's done.
> 
> Did Hugo and Damien find out after their sons found out? I honestly don't know.
> 
> (Also, I now ship Damien and Hugo so there will probably be some of that in the future, too.)
> 
> (And I totally view Ernest and Lucien as being friends, I mean really.)


End file.
